


No, I'm Not a Plant

by bobledufromage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All orientations are valid, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Castiel, Asexuality, Biromantic Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bisexuality, Dean and Cas are best friends, Explaining different orientations, F/F, F/M, Homoromantic Dean, Homosexuality, Ignorant people are stupid, M/M, Multi, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Orientation, Stupid people are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobledufromage/pseuds/bobledufromage
Summary: Okay, so this was basically written out of anger for ignorant people. Cas and Dean go on a journey of self discovery or something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas aren't actually together in this, but they have the potential to be, maybe?
> 
> I also really suck at endings, so sorry about the abrupt end
> 
> Not beta'd, so mistakes are my own

Cas sighed, looking out of the classroom window. He really didn’t want to be here. He knew why kids his age were forced to endure this particular class, but it didn’t apply to him. At all.  
See, Cas was asexual. This class, sex ed, was completely pointless for him. Of course, his teachers didn’t see it this way, insisting he needed to be educated in sexual relations. Bullshit. He knew everything he needed to know about sex. It was messy, disgusting, and not something he was interested in.  
“So what if we don’t want to have sex with boys?” a red-headed girl asked, wrinkling her nose at the very idea.  
“Well, it can mean you’re not attracted to them, in which case you might be gay, Charlie, though judging by the fact you’ve been with Jo for two years, I think you’ve probably figured that out.” Their teacher replied, looking over at the girl. Charlie grinned, looking at her girlfriend, Jo. Jo laughed and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, winking lasciviously.  
Their teacher cleared her throat pointedly, and addressed the rest of the class, “are there any more questions?” A hand went up at the back of the class. “Yes, Dean?”  
“Um, what if you wanted to have sex with boys and girls?” Dean asked nervously.  
“Then you might be confused. People generally like one or the other, or at least they should.” The teacher replied. Dean nodded, furrowing his brow in thought.  
Cas, after hearing the teacher dismissing his best friend’s question with even more bullshit, raised his hand. “Yes, Castiel?”  
“Miss, I think what Dean’s describing is bisexual.” Cas explained, looking over at Dean.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Castiel, bisexuals aren’t a real thing. As you get older, you will develop a preference for one sex or the other. Otherwise bisexuals would be with one of each gender.”  
“Bisexual doesn’t mean polyamorous! It means you like males and females!” Cas exploded, waving his hands frantically. “If Dean wanted to be with a girl, he’d be with a girl. If he wanted to be with a boy, he’d get a freaking boyfriend!”  
“Then he would be either gay or straight, he can’t have both.” The teacher stated firmly. Dean shrunk in his seat, blushing furiously.  
Cas looked over at Dean, then returned his gaze to the teacher. “So what if you didn’t want to have sex with anyone? What if you didn’t feel attraction to boys or girls, or any other gender for that matter?” He asked.  
Their teacher looked at him incredulously, “sex is a basic human need Castiel. You can’t not be attracted to anyone. That’s impossible.”  
Cas glared at his teacher. He stood, walked over to Dean and pulled him to the door. “Well, since neither me nor Dean are possible, I don’t see why we should stay here.” With that, he walked out, yanking Dean by his arm.  
“Castiel! Dean! Come back, you can’t just leave, where the hell do you think you’re going?!” Their teacher shouted after them. Cas ignored her, marching Dean down the hallway and outside.  
“Dude!” Dean looked at Cas with awe, “what the hell, man?"  
Cas sighed. “I’m sorry Dean, I couldn’t stand her. She’s clearly not equipped to teach that class if she can’t even accept there’s more than two sexualities.”  
“So wait, are you bisexual too?” Dean asked, looking at his friend.  
“No, Dean, I’m asexual.” Dean looked at Cas, confused.  
“Isn’t that a plant?” He asked, regretting it immediately at the look on Cas’s face.  
“No, I’m not a plant. Asexual means you don’t experience sexual attraction. I’m not interested in anyone.” Cas explained. “I am, however, biromantic, which means I experience romantic feelings for men and women.”  
Dean nodded slowly. “So, I’m bisexual because I want to have sex with men and women. You’re asexual because you don’t want to have sex with anyone?” Cas nodded. “So am I biromantic too?”  
Cas shrugged. “Do you feel romantic feelings for men and women?”  
Dean bit his lip, thinking. “I don’t think I feel romantic feelings for girls. I mean, they’re fun and all, but I never consider them as anything more than for sex. Wow, that sounds bad. I don’t mean in a ‘using them’ kind of way, I just never consider anything serious with girls."  
“And guys?” Cas prompted.  
“Um, I guess I feel like I’m more connected to guys? I can see myself being in a relationship with them, maybe.”  
“You might be homoromantic. But you don’t have to label yourself. If you’re comfortable so far just doing what you’re doing, then by all means keep doing it.” Cas said, patting Dean’s shoulder reassuringly.  
“Man, I never considered the fact there might be more than gay or straight to describe someone’s preferences.” Dean shook his head. “So, you don’t like the idea of sex, huh?”  
“I personally don’t but some asexuals enjoy sex. It depends on the person. Aces don’t experience sexual attraction, but they can still have sex. In the same way a straight person can be completely against the idea of sex, it doesn’t make them any less straight. Now, enough questions and revelations, I’m starving, can we go get burgers?”  
Dean laughed and stood up, stretching. “Sure thing, let’s go.”


End file.
